


Out of Your Head

by Hiddlefun



Series: (Getting) Better Together [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating may go up, Romance, Sequel, but mostly in your head angst lmao, maybe even some delightful, mental health, we'll see where these dweebs take us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlefun/pseuds/Hiddlefun
Summary: The promised sequel to DSM-VI.Marik has made progress in growng up and getting healthier, if only by a little. But who's that just around the corner? Is it depression? Is it a breakdown? Is it an ex-sorta boyfriend kinda-raised-from-the-dead? Too introspective-y to be a comedy, but dripping with sarcasm and Bad Decisions.





	Out of Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYY I posted something!!
> 
> Impending academic deadlines and anxiety WHO
> 
> (Make sure to read on mobile so this chapter doesn't seem so abysmally short lmao)

“Marik.”

It wasn’t what he had, but it’s how he was experiencing life. It’s who he was.

“Marik.”

The name was starting to feel familiar on his tongue again, even if it felt a little heavy in his mouth. There had been more progress, and maybe a firmer sense of identity came with that. He took the time to think through what he was feeling, what each disorder was formally called, and how it all affected him. He supposed that it was a sign that he was in a better place; at the height of his “Marik” phase, he couldn’t be assed to waste brainpower on this shit. Moreover, it wouldn’t have processed, even if he had tried.

It was exactly like how his flashbacks of forgotten traumas and realizations about how fucked everything was only came (and did so overwhelmingly often) when he was physically safe from anything tomb related. Frustrated was an understatement for how the sweaty, gasping panics when no danger was around left him. More often than not his quaking turned to angry tensing of muscles and an instinctive urge to fight at times like that. The danger was gone. He’d accepted that his childhood and teenage years were fucked up. Why the fuck was he _still_ dealing with nightmares and a psyche that forced him to dig deeper into that trauma even now, at 24?

Let 

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be posted here--may have another work after this is completed that will be posted as part of the 'series.'


End file.
